Cambio Gatastrófico
by sonrais777
Summary: Adrien despierta y se da cuenta que ahora él es Plagg y viceversa. Ante esta extraña situación ambos deberán tratar de sobrellevarla, pero Plagg tomará ventaja de ello con Marinette haciendo que Adrien empiece a ver a la chica de coletas de otraa forma. ¿Cómo terminara esto? ¿Y volverán a la normalidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Este día es muy especial para mí porque es mi cumple! Y no puedo creer que he celebrado dos cumpleaños aquí. Apenas y me lo creo. Pero bueno, este día quise hacer un two-shot, la segunda parte tardaría en aparecer pero no demasiado! Porque adoro a estos personajes propiedad de Thomas Astruc y ya sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Cambio gatastrófico.

Capítulo 1.

Aquello no podía ser posible, debía ser una un sueño, una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Se miró en el espejo de su baño nuevamente y solo veía a Plagg, no al chico de rubios cabellos que en realidad era, tocó el reflejo, SU reflejo que solo mostraba al kwami y es entonces que al tocar su ahora suave y peluda carita se dio cuenta de la realidad y un grito que se desenterró desde los más profundo de su alma salió de su boca que ahora tenía colmillos y... ¡Un bigote!

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Plagg!- salió del baño volando, ¡estaba volando! Y fue al bulto que aún estaba en su cama babeando la almohada.- ¡Hey! Despierta, despierta, despierta.- dijo de forma atropellada pero "Adrien" solo se movió para acomodarse mejor. "Plagg" bufó frustrado y molesto.- No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto... ¡Mira Plagg! Hemos llegado a la tierra del camembert.

-¿Donde?- se sentó "Adrien" más que despierto y entonces ambas miradas color verde se encuentran, la boca abierta del rubio pronto profirió un grito de horror.

Minutos después del shock inicial Plagg, o mejor dicho, Adrien arreglaba a Plagg o a sí mismo para ir a la escuela.

-No sé porque debo ir a tu escuela. Mejor quedémonos en casa.- se quejó Plagg en tono quejumbroso.

-No puedo, o mejor dicho, no puedes, tengo un examen de historia hoy y saliendo de la escuela una sesión de fotos.

-Bueno, pues qué remedio. Esto es un incordio.

-¿Sabes cómo pasó o cuánto puede durar esto?

-No tengo ni idea, tal vez unas horas, un día o una semana.

-Esperemos que sean unas horas.- Plagg solo se rio.

-Te preocupas demasiado. No te preocupes que voy a comportarme tan aburrido como usualmente eres.

-¡Plagg!- en poco salieron del cuarto, Adrien se escondió en su mochila y tuvo que abrirla un poco al oler el olor a camembert que guardaba, definitivamente no podría estar dentro de esta si quería sobrevivir. Al bajar las escaleras Natalie tomaba notas de lo que le decía Gabriel Agreste y al ver a "Adrien" ella se detuvo un momento.

-El desayuno está servido.

-Adrien ve a desayunar. Tengo que revisar algunos papeles en mi oficina.- dijo Gabriel que apenas dio unos cuantos pasos escuchó la voz de su hijo.

-¿Y porque no los revisas mientras desayunamos?- Gabriel miró a su hijo.

-No tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Exacto, nunca tienes tiempo ni para desayunar con tu hijo. - Gabriel suspiro hastiado.

-Estoy ocupado, ve a desayunar y no pierdas tiempo.- dijo dando la media vuelta. Adrien no entendía lo que Plagg estaba haciendo.

-Al menos mi madre gustaba de perder el tiempo conmigo.- dijo paralizando al señor Agreste que volteó a ver a su hijo que ya estaba entrando al comedor. Apenas se sentó Natalie le tendió la tableta.

-Adrien tienes una sesión fotográfica después de la escuela y a las cinco clases de chino.

-No. Hoy no tomaré chino. Que el maestro no se presente.- Natalie vio sorprendida al joven.

-No es una opción, tu tutor vendrá el día de hoy.

-Pásame su teléfono.- pidió Plagg con claro fastidio rodando los ojos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Solo quiero hablar con él.- dijo ahora con cierta expresión divertida en su rostro y Natalie obedeció. Al hacerlo vio a "Adrien" hablar con su tutor en chino, ella no entendía mucho, sabía hablar un poco pero ahora estaba con la boca abierta al escucharle hasta que le regresó el teléfono.

-Dice que está bien que no tenga hoy clases.- Natalie aun no salía de su asombro pero tomó su teléfono y salió un momento para hablar con el maestro que estaba más que encantado con el nivel del joven. Adrien aprovechó aquello para asomarse.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

-Quitándonos un problema de encima, hasta creo que gracias a mi tu tutor te va a dar tu diploma por adelantado.

-¿Y lo de mi padre?

-Siempre te quejas que nunca come contigo, tarde o temprano había que decírselo en la cara. Al menos fui sutil.

-Plagg no te pases.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo controlado.- Natalie volvió a entrar al comedor ya recuperada de la impresión.

-Adrien, es hora de ir a la escuela. No has comido tu desayuno.

-En... la escuela dijeron que nos darían una plática sobre nutrición y nos darían a probar varias cosas pidiendo que no desayunáramos.

-Está bien. Pero recuerda que no puedes comer nada de...

-Lo sé, mi dieta. Me cuidare. Nos vemos.- Plagg tomó su mochila y salió, Natalie arqueó una ceja al verlo irse.

-¿Que le habrá picado?

Al llegar a la escuela en el camino Adrien había preferido quedarse en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta que morir en la cámara de gases que era su mochila, apenas regresara a la normalidad la lavaría y prohibiría a Plagg comer dentro de ella.

-¡Viejo!- Nino se acercó a saludar a su amigo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que nunca.

-Hey, Adrien.- lo rodeo con su brazo.- Escuche que Marinette traerá algunas delicias nuevas.

-¿En serio?

-Y justo allí viene.- la señaló Nino. Marinette cruzaba la calle con dos cajas, una caja blanca y otra caja color rosa más pequeña encima, ya subía las escaleras donde Alya le esperaba cuando una pelota pasó muy cerca de ella.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Kim. La pelota hubiese golpeado a Marinette en las piernas de no ser por sus reflejos que había desarrollado como Ladybug y niñera de Manon. Pero el equilibrar las cajas era otra cosa.

-¡Marinette!

Alya intentó atraparla y Marinette rogaba que lo de las cajas no sufrieran daño pero un fuerte brazo la rodeó de la espalda y otro mantuvo las cajas en equilibrio, Marinette casi le da un infarto al ver a "Adrien" que la había salvado quedando en una posición que parecía como si le fuese a dar un beso de película acunándola en su pecho.

-¿Estas bien?

-Ah, ah...pues...yo creo...- Plagg sonrió de forma coqueta muy al estilo de Chat Noir.

-Ten mucho cuidado, no me gustaría verte en otra situación similar, aunque me gustaría la idea de salvarte nuevamente.- el rostro de Marinette se puso rojo como el de una amapola sin saber qué decir ante esa extraña actitud coqueta.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- la voz de Chloe hizo que Marinette se separe de Adrien sosteniendo con cuidado las cajas.- ¿Qué crees que haces panadera?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas la inocente, es obvio que te le lanzaste a mi Adrien.

-¿Estás loca? Adrien me ayudo a no caerme. No me le lancé encima.

-Oh por supuesto, y mi bolso no es de marca.- Marinette rodó los ojos.

-Es tu problema si no me crees Chloe. N- Nos vemos en el salón Adrien.- dijo yéndose con Alya fastidiada por la actitud de Chloe, Nino se acercó y le dio un golpe leve en el hombro a su amigo.

-Viejo, que reflejos, ni siquiera vi a qué hora te moviste.

-Ya ves, de algo sirven esas clasecitas con espadas.

-Y no lo dudo ahora, vamos a ver que trajo Marinette.

-En un momento te alcanzo.- Plagg fue a los casilleros a dejar las cosas y allí Adrien salió casi disparado al no haber nadie.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo de hace rato con Marinette! Le estabas coqueteando.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Que ella es mi amiga!- le dijo molesto.- ¡No puedes coquetearle así a Marinette! Ella podría malinterpretarlo y arruinar nuestra amistad.

-Pues yo la vi encantada. Y además la chica tartamuda para ser humana es linda, tal vez le dé un beso de amigos.

-¡Ni te atrevas!- siseó Adrien furioso ante la idea. Plagg sonrió burlón.

-Está bien, seré un gato bueno. Vamos a ver que ha traído tu amiga, no quiero que mates a mi cuerpo de hambre.- Adrien se diera cuenta que si tenía hambre por no haber desayunado, se escondió en la chaqueta dejando que Plagg lo llevase.

Oh, cómo disfrutaba el momento Plagg, sabía quién era en realidad la chica y le molestaba que su portador estuviese de tarado tras la imagen de la heroína dejando a su forma civil de lado. Tikki le había dicho que su portadora parecía empezar a sentir sentimientos más profundos por Chat Noir, pero le daba gran coraje que Adrien la tuviese en el concepto de amiga mientras le comían el mandado con ese tal Luka. Podría ayudarle a abrir los ojos y sacar algo de provecho de la situación.

Al entrar al salón Alya estaba gritándole a Kim por lo inconsciente que había sido.

-En verdad lo siento, al patear la pelota pensé que rebotaría en la pared.

-¡¿Y a quien se le ocurre patear un balón de basquetbol?! ¡Eso es más duro que una de soccer! Si le hubiese pasado algo a Marinette juro que te hubiera...- las manos de Alya estaban tiesas con deseos de estrangular a Kim que retrocedió nervioso.

-Alya calma.- dijo Marinette sirviendo como intermediaria de la paz.- Yo estoy bien. Pero Kim no lo vuelvas a hacer. En verdad fue muy peligroso y si le hubieses dado a alguien más seguro el director te hubiese castigado.- Kim tragó duro.

-Lo siento, si fui un inconsciente. No volverá a pasar.- Marinette sonrió a su compañero.

-Bueno, ya todo arreglado, ¿quieren probar un panecillo de queso?- Plagg sonrió ampliamente.

-¿De queso?- se acercó lo más posible para ver que la caja blanca estaba lleno de panecillos rellenos de queso dulce con una blanca cubierta glaseada y con chocolate. Adrien desde el bolsillo tembló al sentir ese delicioso olor, su olfato ahora era mucho más sensible.- ¿Puedo?

-Cla-Claro, ha-hay para todos.- Plagg tomó uno y lo saboreó con gusto, Adrien le jaló la camiseta y Plagg con disimulo tomó otro para dárselo a Adrien que de inmediato le hincó el diente intentando no saborearlo de forma tan ruidosa como Plagg, se sentía en la gloria, un postre celestial se derretía en su boca.

-¡Mmmm, Mari!- saboreó Alya ante el increíble de sabor.- Están deliciosos.

-¿En serio?- todos los del salón asienten.

-¡Es una explosión de sabores!- dijo Alyx que se terminó el suyo.

-Puedo sentir cada una de mis papilas gustativas contentas por su sabor.- dijo Rose y Juleka a su lado asintió. Mylene tomó otro.

-Y son tan suaves y esponjosos.

-Son deliciosos Marinette.- dijo Nathaniel que igual ya estaba comiendo otro.

-Gracias. Son un nuevo producto por la temporada y ayer hicimos muchas de estas para un pedido y mi papá hizo unas ordenes extra y me dio esta caja para compartir con todos.- Nino terminó de comer su panecillo.

-Marinette ¿tus padres no estarán interesados en adoptarme? Si comes estas delicias todos los días me cambio el apellido inmediatamente.

-No mejor adóptame a mi.- dijo Lila, la estudiante que se había integrado al grupo hacía poco.- Yo soy más linda.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Nino.

-Por favor, no son la gran cosa.- espetó Chloe con desprecio con uno de los panecillos en mano y Sabrina tenía otro que apretó levemente.

-No se ven tan apetitosos.

-Y de seguro si son las sobras será porque no están ni buenos. Tengo un delicado paladar que cuidar.- dijo tirando en el cubo de basura el panecillo junto con Sabrina, a muchos les dolió ese desperdicio de comida. Alya fue la primera en enfurecerse.

-¿Pero pueden ser más brujas? Si no los iban a comer entonces no los hubieran tirado. Y a ti Sabrina las gafas se nota que ya no sirven.

-Tanto drama por unos panes de porquería.- Marinette azota su mano sobre la mesa.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de los productos de nuestra panadería Chloe. Nuestros panes, postres y galletas son las mejores. Y a ti consta porque el alcalde siempre pide de nuestra selección.

-A mi padre le gusta la caridad.- dijo mirándose las uñas ignorando la mirada de todo el mundo, Sabrina a su lado comenzaba a sentirse intimidada.- Digo, el alcalde debe ayudar a los pobres y desafortunados ciudadanos de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir esa sarta de tonterías?- Lila le hizo frente, ya que Marinette la había tratado bien aun cuando todos la habían relegado. Chloe la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Tú cállate! A diferencia tuya yo si digo la verdad. Y en cuanto a Marinette, pobrecilla, viviendo en una triste panadería e intentando destacar como diseñadora cuando es obvio que su vida será tan simple como la de sus padres.- se rió junto con Sabrina. Alya intentó írsele encima pero Nino le sujetó y Kim y Nathaniel sujetaron a Lila que quería darle un bofetón a la rubia. Marinette fue detenida por Mylene e Ivan que también vieron las intenciones de la chica.

-¡Con mis padres no te metas Chloe!- bramó furiosa y Chloe se acomodó un invisible mechón de su cabello.

-Abre los ojos Marinette, nunca serás una diseñadora de modas, apuntas muy alto querida. Lástima que como yo no puedas tener fortuna, clase y belleza, pero no todo mundo puede tener tanta suerte. Oh, ¿pero qué digo? Eres la patosa Marinette que incluso cree que un día Adrien le hará caso a sus tontos sentimientos.

Marinette palideció de golpe por lo último, no podía creer que Chloe se hubiese atrevido a decir eso, aquello fue un golpe demasiado bajo. Chloe sonrió complacida ante la expresión de Marinette. Adrien desde la chaqueta quería decir algo, gritar molesto porque no entendía porque Chloe decía esas cosas de Marinette. Se estaba pasando de la raya. Aunque se sintió un tanto descolocado por eso último, ¿Marinette gustaba de él? Sintió una mezcla de sentimientos extraños. Pero no pudo divagar por ello cuando escuchó su voz.

-¿En serio te crees alguna de las tonterías que has dicho?- preguntó Plagg que había estado sentado sobre la mesa de su lugar dándole la espalda a todos. Este se engulló lo que le quedaba de su tercer panecillo.- Sabes, es normal sentir algo de envidia por otras personas pero tú lo llevas a un nivel totalmente ridículo.- dijo con una sonrisa casi felina y una mirada de autosuficiencia.- Chloe lo miró unos segundos con grandes ojos antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Yo? ¿Envidia de la panadera? Muy gracioso Adrichoo.

-Lo digo en serio, podrás presumir de todo eso que tú dices, pero careces de muchas otras cosas.- en un ágil movimiento que impresionó a más de uno al apoyarse en sus manos, dar una vuelta hacia atrás y girar sobre sus talones para ver de frente a todos con una sonrisa que no tenía nada de amable.- El dinero va y viene y tu papi querido no será el alcalde siempre. Belleza, esa se termina y no importa cuánto maquillaje uses. ¿Y clase? En este momento no demuestras nada de clase. En cambio Marinette además de hermosa tiene un gran corazón, la gente la adora, es talentosa, detallista gran cocinera y ¿ya dije que la adoran? También es educada, cosa que parece a ti no te enseñaron.- todos miraban a "Adrien" con la boca abierta, hasta Chloe tenía la mandíbula desencaja y Plagg sonrió ampliamente.- Y debo decir que si ella tiene sentimientos por mí soy entonces muy feliz.- Adrien casi se le atora algo en su pechito. No sería capaz...- Mi reina, cuando quieras planeamos la boda, yo pongo la fiesta y tú el pastel. Aunque primero debemos conocernos mejor, ¿te parece bien en el parque este sábado?- el rostro de Marinette estaba tan rojo que la chica apenas y pudo pronunciar un muy quedo "Encantada" antes de desmayarse, Rose y Alyx la sostuvieron como pudieron y Nino soltó a Alya para que ayudara a su amiga.

-¡Adrien! ¡E-E-Estas mal de la cabeza!- gritó Chloe histérica y ahora con las mejillas rojas de ira.- ¡Estás hablando de Maritonta! ¡La chica más torpe y patosa de Paris! ¡Imposible que de verdad quieras algo con ella cuando estoy yo de por medio!- apuntó con su dedo a la chica desmayada.

-El imposible no existe y sin ofender pero quien sea que se case contigo deberá estar muy desesperado por el dinero de tu padre.- Chloe avanzó furiosa pero antes de que pasara algo más la voz de la maestra asustó a todos.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es que no escucharon la campana?- todos se acomodaron excepto Alya que tenía a Marinette.

-Ammm, profesora, Marinette esta desmayada.

-Oh cielos. Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

-¡Yo lo hago!- alzó la mano Plagg y cargó a Marinette al estilo nupcial antes de que dijeran algo.- Después de todo debo empezar a practicar para cuando nos casemos.- varios alumnos estaban en shock, otros estaban felices por ellos y Chloe estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, rechinando los dientes y con el rostro rojo. En cambio Plagg tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras llevaba a Marinette entre sus brazos mientras que Adrien estaba listo para saltarle en la cara y soltarle las cuarenta hasta quedarse afónico. ¿En qué lo había metido Plagg? Había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero más importante… ¿qué haría con Marinette?

….

 **Gracias a todos por leer! No saben lo feliz que me hacen :3. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, solo pizza y nos leemos hasta la siguiente, así que… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Plagg: ¡Al fin me tratan como merezco! ¡MI PRECIOSO! *se abalanza sobre los regalos que le han dado*_

 **Wow… debo decirlo, WOW! Esto no me lo esperaba, solo es un capítulo y la cantidad de reviews es increíble. No me lo puedo creer O.O Y bueno… Wow! Sorry fue la última vez. Y traté de subir el capítulo ayer pero aparecían los formatos y no pude hacerlo. Pero bueno… *respirando profundo***

 **Hola a todos! Gracias por el apoyo de esta pequeña historia y debo decir que esta historia terminará como three-shot, sí, tres capítulos XD En donde veremos que Plagg haga de las suyas, aunque en este creo que se tomará un pequeño descanso.**

 _Plagg: No bueho hasher naa…_

 **Traga antes de hablar! Uff y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 2.

La alarma del despertador era demasiado molesta. Se removió entre sus sabanas deseando cinco minutos que eran imposibles tomarse y pasó sus manos por su rostro. Con pesar Adrien estiró su mano y el despertador se calló al instante. Se levantó como pudo y al ir a su baño un grito de alegría salió de allí.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy yo de nuevo!- celebró el rubio tocando su cara y cuerpo, riendo porque la pesadilla hubiese acabado.- ¡Plagg!- salió del cuarto de baño con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro a ver al kwami que estaba sobre la almohada de la cama, lugar que había tomado en vez del acostumbrado cojín que tenía un fuerte olor a queso.- ¡Mira Plagg, he vuelto a la normalidad!- Plagg bostezó perezoso y apenas y abrió un ojo para cerrarlo de nuevo.

-Felicidades. Ahora, si no traes algo para darme de comer déjame dormir.- Adrien se sentó en su cama suspirando de alivio.

-Qué alivio. Después del difícil día que tuve ayer...- aquello pareció despertar a Plagg que alzó la cabeza.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo que difícil? Fui yo quien hizo ese aburrido examen por ti y jugó a ser modelo de pasarela.

-No me lo recuerdes, estoy seguro que tendré que hacer créditos extras por culpa de ese examen...

-Ingrato.- siseó Plagg, aunque los nervios de Adrien parecían justificados.

En la hora del examen Plagg había contestado antes de que Adrien le dijese las respuestas en un tiempo record que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Y luego Plagg lo había dejado en el auto a la hora de la sesión de fotos y cuando regresó escuchó al fotógrafo decir que hablaría con su padre sobre el trabajo de ese día.

-Te preocupas demasiado. Deberías relajarte.- Plagg fue a donde estaba su queso y tomó un pedazo.

-Te aviso que mandaré a limpiar mi mochila, los cajones de mi cómoda y las esquinas del librero, no puedo creer que todo huela a tu apestoso queso y yo no tenía idea. Estoy perdiendo el olfato por tu culpa.- Plagg lo ignoró. Adrien se levantó de la cama y su expresión cambió a una llena de pesar.- Y también deberé de hablar con Marinette. Y cancelar la cita.

Plagg detuvo su degustación y de inmediato voló frente a su portador.

-¿Le vas a cancelar?

-Es lo correcto.- dijo muy serio al kwami.- No quiero que Marinette malinterprete nuestra amistad y luego se sienta más incómoda de lo normal conmigo. Aprecio demasiado a Marinette para evitar que se sienta mal por esa travesura tuya. Y ahora debo prepararme para ir a la escuela y rogar porque sea un buen día.- un poco pesimista Adrien ingresó al baño a arreglarse dejando a Plagg que se golpeó la frente con su manita.

Al bajar a desayunar Nathalie le esperaba sin falta con su tableta en mano para decirle el horario de ese día, pero al ingresar al comedor se quedó paralizado de ver a su padre en el lugar de cabecera que normalmente ocupaba al estar solo revisando una tableta en sus manos. Su padre no había levantado la vista de la tableta y fue que notó los dos platos de desayuno en la mesa. Al notar a Nathalie tras de él avanzó con cautela.

-Bu-Buenos días padre.

-Siéntate Adrien.- la orden fue clara y explícita. Obedeció sin rechistar mirando su plato con un enorme nudo en la garganta. Su padre retiró la tableta y tomó su taza de café sin mirar a su hijo.- Ayer recibí algunas noticias interesantes referentes a ti.

-¿A-Ah sí?

-Tu maestro de mandarín ya no te dará clases. Me comunicó que has alcanzado un nivel más que aceptable y que te daría tu diploma en unos días.- el tenedor de Adrien se detuvo en seco.

-¿De veras? Digo, me alegro mucho...- recompuso ocultando su incredulidad.

-Sustituiremos ahora tus clases por algún otro idioma que te pueda beneficiar. Tus opciones son ruso, español, italiano o alemán, piénsalo bien.

-¿Pensarlo? ¿Puedo elegir el que guste?

-Nathalie te pasará los programas para que los compares después en tus horas libres. Tendrás hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana para comunicarle a Nathalie tu decisión.- Adrien asintió lentamente. Su padre le daba opción de elegir estudiar la siguiente lengua extranjera. Considerando cada aspecto de su educación esta libertad significaba más para Adrien de lo que podría imaginar.

-Entendido padre.

-También recibí un mensaje de la sesión de ayer.

Oh no, justo cuando todo iba bien.

-He visto las fotos.- el hombre arrugó el ceño un poco y luego lo relajó.- Son diferentes a lo que usualmente se toma. Pero quiero que recuerdes que representas a la línea juvenil de mi línea, si te he infantilizado en algunas sesiones es porque era necesario de acuerdo a tu imagen. De ahora en adelante intentaremos evitar eso.

Adrien parpadeó confuso. ¿De que hablaba su padre? Vale que a veces diera el aspecto de niño bueno pero escuchar a su padre diciendo que ya no sería así le provocó un escalofrío. Necesitaba ver esas fotografías urgentemente. Adrien comenzó a picar su desayuno.

-Solo una cosa. Recibí una llamada del alcalde Bourgeois.- su voz sonó dura.

Rayos.

-Al parecer tuviste un altercado con su hija por culpa de una compañera. Sabes que debemos tener buenas relaciones con los Bourgeois. Tendrás que disculparte con ella.- Adrien bajó la mirada, el apetito se había esfumado al igual que su buen humor.

-N-No fue mi culpa. Chloe a veces es algo difícil. Y ella comenzó.

-No te pregunté quien inició qué. No quiero que andes en malos términos con ella solo por una de tus compañeras o admiradoras.- Adrien levantó la mirada para ver a su padre.

-Marinette no es solo una compañera, es mi amiga y Chloe estaba...

-No digas más. Te disculparás y es mi última palabra.

-… Sí padre.- no se dijo más.

Abandonó la mesa antes que su padre sin haber probado nada más que medio vaso de zumo de naranja. Estaba molesto por como Chloe al final lo había acusado con su padre, bueno, acusó a Plagg pero técnicamente Plagg era él en esos momentos. Con pesar tomó su mochila y antes de cruzar la puerta Nathalie le detuvo.

-Una compañera vino ayer. Te dejó algo, como te encontrabas en tu sesión de fotografía se guardó y te lo dejé en la limosina.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya lo verás. Y te pido que comas correctamente. Es la segunda vez que dejas el desayuno.

-Gracias y lo siento. Es la última vez.- Nathalie asintió con parsimonia.

Adrien fue al auto que ya le esperaba en la entrada y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una caja color rosa que se sentía cálida al tacto. Un vago recuerdo de ayer lo llevó a la escuela en el momento en que Plagg salvó a Marinette, ella tenía también esa caja junto con la otra de los panecillos, caja que Alya se terminó llevando junto con sus cosas cuando Marinette tuvo que irse a su casa no regresando a clases.

Abrió la caja y prácticamente babeó ante el delicioso aroma del pequeño quiche caliente que lo golpeó y que estaba semi envuelto en una tela algo porosa pero que lo conservaba a la perfección. Tomó un pedazo y su estómago y papilas gustativas lo agradecieron. Marinette era única.

Terminó el quiche antes de llegar a la escuela donde Nino le recibió como de costumbre chocando puños.

-Que hay Adrien. ¿Amaneciste bien?

-Como no tienes idea.- Nino le detiene y lo examina detenidamente.

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, es que ayer estabas más revolucionado.- Adrien rió nervioso.

-Bueno es que... digamos que ayer era otra persona.

-Ya.- Nino ríe y le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Pues ver que otro día te liberas de nuevo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta...

-Y dime, ¿estás listo? Mañana es tu gran día.- le golpeó un poco las costillas.

-¿Gran día?

-Ya sabes, tu cita con Marinette.- Adrien se tensó.

-A-Ah, claro, l-la cita…

-Por supuesto. Viejo, en serio ya era hora, bien por ti. Estaba empezando a creer que nunca verías lo obvio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues de que Marinette lleva siglos enamorada de ti.- Adrien se congeló.

-Ma-Marinette lleva enamorada de mí...

-Claro, cualquiera se daría cuenta con los constantes tartamudeos, esos movimientos raros y frases extrañas o incoherentes. Yo tenía una leve sospecha y Alya me lo confirmó. Curiosamente dice que tengo un poco de intuición femenina.

Pero mientras Nino hablaba Adrien había empalidecido. Ahora entendía todo, Marinette se ponía nerviosa porque gustaba de él. Todo ese tiempo las señales estaban allí y no se dio cuenta de nada. Su corazón dolía de solo pensar su reacción a lo que iba decirle. Al casi entrar al salón Kim y Max salieron detrás de ellos y Kim le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Bien hecho campeón! Excelente ojo tienes para las chicas.

-¿G-Gracias?

-Suerte con su cita, es más que seguro que ustedes dos tienen un gran porcentaje de compatibilidad.

-Ah, ¿en serio?- sus compañeros entraron y al hacerlo Adrien las chicas se acercaron en grupo.

-Adrien te queremos decir que nos alegra que tanto verlos a ti y a Marinette.- Rose parecía emocionada y Juleka asintió.

-Ustedes dos juntos son geniales.

-Cuídala mañana campeón, o ya verás.- la sonrisa de Alyx le perturbó no sabiendo que pensar y Mylene le dio un gran abrazo a Adrien.

-Nos alegra ver que al fin te diste cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es Marinette.- las chicas le dejaron y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando alguien da leve toquecitos en su hombro. Al girar ve a Lila con expresión seria, esperaba algún reproche como con Chloe pero en cambio la italiana le picó el pecho con el índice.

-Me interesabas Adrien, pero Marinette es MI amiga. Hazle algo y tú y yo vamos a entendernos.- con toda la elegancia digna de una reina avanzó a su lugar a lado de Nathaniel que solo levantó el pulgar para seguir trabajando en el dibujo de su comic. Nino silbó a lo bajo.

-Wow, o te felicitan o te la tienen jurada. Vaya suerte la tuya.- intentó no reírse de Adrien que cada vez se sentía peor.

-Bu-Buenos días Adrien.- todo su vello de su cuerpo se erizó y se giró para ver a Marinette recién llegó con Alya.

-¡Marinette!- su voz sonó una octava más aguda de lo normal y carraspeó para recuperar el tono.- Buenos días, eh, ¿descansaste? Digo… por lo de ayer… estuve preocupado.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte.- su mirada esquivaba la de él cada tanto y sus mejillas estaban tenuemente sonrojadas.- A-Ayer fui a tu casa y te dejé un paquete.

-Oh, sí. Estuvo delicioso. Gracias.

-¿En serio? Me alegro. Como el fin de semana pasado no pudiste ir a mi casa y Alya y Nino comieron lo mismo, pensé que podría hacerte uno. Recuerdo que te gustó mucho cuando fuiste a entrenar por el torneo Mecha Strike.

-Gracias por acordarte de mí, Marinette. Estaba delicioso.

Por supuesto, el sábado pasado iba a supuestamente salir con sus amigos pero se presentó un compromiso de último momento y tuvo que cancelarles. Nino le contó que había comido una rica rebanada de quiche y se quedó con el antojo. Sintió que su cariño por ella aumentó, Marinette siempre se preocupaba por los demás, era tan dulce y amable con todos que todo el mundo la quería, incluyendo Lila, y le preparó un quiche para que no se quedase con el antojo.

Marinette le sonrió retirando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

-Me a-alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Quizás mañana pueda preparar otro, ya sabes, para nuestra cita.

¡Oh, deliciosa culpa sabor a quiche! No podía postergar más eso pero debía hacerlo en privado.

-Si veras... sobre la cita...- Adrien miró sus grandes ojos azules verlos con anhelo y con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.- Marinette, ¿podría hablar contigo después? Es... sobre la cita.- Marinette dio un respingo.

-Oh, ah... ¡claro! No hay problema...- pudo ver que había algo de inseguridad en su rostro, genial, ella ya sospechaba lo que haría.

-Marinette...

-¡Buenos días Adrichoo!- Chloe entró al salón, su tono empalagoso no auguraba nada bueno ni mucho menos esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esos ojos que contenían una malicia y auto satisfacción que le molestaron en gran manera.- ¿Ya has recapacitado lo de ayer Adrichoo?

Adrien frunció el ceño, se sintió traicionado por la que era su amiga de la infancia, aquello era peor que cuando hizo que todo el mundo limpiara la escuela por esa tonta llamada falsa; Chloe sabía que tenía una mala relación con su padre y lo había acusado para que lo regañara y lo obligara a disculparse. La campana sonó y Chloe fue a su lugar a retocar su maquillaje no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa burlona y despectiva a Marinette.

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?- preguntó Alya molesta por esa actitud desdeñosa.

-Adrien, ¿todo está bien?- preguntó Marinette con auténtica preocupación. Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa, pero era una de esas sonrisas de modelo, totalmente falsa.

-No pasa nada.- todos fueron a sus lugares cuando la maestra llegó. Nino le miró y susurró.

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre con Chloe?

-Te cuento luego.

Entre clases la maestra les entrego sus exámenes de historia, al rubio abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que saldrían de sus cuencas al ver el Excelente en la hoja. ¿Quién lo diría con lo flojo que es Plagg?

Adrien apenas y ponía atención a la clase, su mente ponía diferentes escenarios de cada posible conversación para disculparse con Marinette al cancelar la cita y cada uno era peor que el otro. Desde lágrimas desconsoladas, ira, los dos a la vez con bofetada directa, y el peor de todos el "Ya no quiero ser tu amiga nunca más". Azotó su cabeza sobre la mesa. La maestra fue llamada unos minutos antes de que la campana del receso sonara y cuando lo sonó le pareció como una melodía fúnebre. Todos comenzaron a levantarse para salir al esperado descanso, pero antes de que todo mundo se levantara Chloe ya estaba frente a todo el salón.

-¡Alto a todo mundo!- todos se quedaron quietos viendo confundidos o indiferentes a Chloe.- Antes de salir hay algo que deben escuchar. Adrichoo, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?- Adrien no podía creerlo, ¿Chloe pretendía que se disculpara con ella frente a todos? Plagg desde la mochila siseó y Nino, al que le dijo lo ocurrido entre clases, puso su mano en su hombro para que se quedara en su sitio. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se levantó aun ante la queja de Nino y fue con Chloe que lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Adrien?- la casi susurrante y confundida voz de Marinette llegó a él y de alguna forma sintió que la humillación era mayor.

-Chloe, quisiera pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer. Fui muy grosero contigo y no debí decirte esas cosas. Lo siento mucho.

-¡Oh, Adrien! Te perdono. Obviamente todo lo de ayer queda perdonado.- Adrien bajó los hombros, pero no se sentía aliviado. Chloe se abalanzó a abrazarlo por el cuello.- Y también te perdono por esos comentarios de mal gusto sobre la panadera.

-Alto ahí Chloe.- la separó y miró severo como un padre regañando a su hija.- Te pedí perdón por los comentarios fuera de lugar que te dijo…, digo que te dije. Pero lo de Marinette queda fuera de contexto.- su expresión se suavizó un poco.- E-Ella en verdad es una gran persona. Dulce, considerada y apasionada en lo que hace y nunca te ha hecho nada. Por eso ahora te toca a ti disculparte con Marinette.- Chloe lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-¿Qué? ¿Disculparme con... esa?- los comentarios de sus compañeros no tardaron en hacerse llegar. Chloe había pretendido que ese fuese su momento y que Adrien se diese cuenta de su error, pero todo había salido a medias.

-Así como yo me he disculpado contigo, tú discúlpate con Marinette.- las voces de los demás se hicieron más fuertes haciendo a Chloe estallar.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡No pienso disculparme por decir unas cuantas verdades a Maritonta! Y tú Adrien, incluso lo de ayer fue clara tu lástima hacia ella. Ni siquiera me creo lo de la cita. Admite que es ridículo.- se rió mirando a Marinette.- Es claro que eres poca cosa para él.

-¡Chloe!- la voz de Adrien calló a todo mundo y hasta Chloe le miró con grandes ojos, se veía tenso, pero más que nada molesto. Se obligó a relajarse y miró a Marinette que parecía tan sorprendida como todos.

-Siento mucho esto Marinette.- tomó a Chloe del codo.- Vamos a hablar, en privado.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo esto por ella? ¡Por favor! ¡Es claro que no quieres salir con ella! ¡Abre los ojos Adrien!- el ceño de Adrien se volvió más profundo y miro a Marinette directo.

-¡Marinette!- esta dio un salto ante el tono que uso Adrien.- ¿A las once mañana en el parque te parece bien?- la aludida parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender la pregunta.

-¡Sí! Digo... claro que sí.

-Bien.

-¡Hey!- Chloe se quejó ante el agarre de Adrien que se llevó a Chloe. Sabrina quiso seguirlos pero Adrien se detuvo y miró a la chica serio.

-Esto será una plática privada. Te pido no nos sigas Sabrina.- Sabrina asustada asintió, sintiendo pena por Chloe que no paraba de quejarse que le arrugaba su ropa. En el salón Marinette no salía de su asombro hasta que sintió la mano de Alya mover su hombro.

-¡Wow! Chica, acabamos de ver como Adrien ¡te defendía! ¡Y por segunda vez de la bruja de Chloe!

-Lo hizo... Oh, cielos lo hizo.

-Aunque no sé porque se disculpó con Chloe. Si le dijo todas sus verdades.- Nino se giró para ver a las chicas.

-Eso es porque Chloe le dijo a su padre, el alcalde, sobre lo ocurrido y este habló con el viejo de Adrien para exigirle una disculpa.

-¿En serio? ¡Esa bruja! Y seguro tenía pensado regodearse con Adrien y humillar a Marinette matando a dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero vimos que Adrien te volvió a defender. ¡Es obvio que le gustas!

-¡Alya! ¡Aun no lo creo!- las dos amigas se abrazaron entre gritos y Plagg escuchando todo desde la mochila mientras comió su queso con una leve sonrisa de lado.

Adrien llevó a Chloe hasta la biblioteca, no había casi nadie a esa hora y eso les daría la privacidad para hablar en privado.

-Muy bien. Aquí está bien.- Chloe se soltó de Adrien.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre arrastrarme por la escuela? Mi pobre chaqueta está toda arrugada.- lloriqueó revisando la manda de su chaqueta.

-Chloe basta. Hoy no aguantaré tus reproches con todo lo que has hecho.

-¡Adrichoo!- el rubio levantó su mano y aspiró antes de hablar.

-En primera Chloe lo de Marinette.- enseguida Chloe se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos.

-No dije nada que ella no supiera ya Adrien, solo le hice un favor.

-Ya basta. Quiero que dejes en paz a Marinette.

-¡Pero Adrien...!

-Basta Chloe. Y en segunda la llamada a mi padre.- Adrien hizo una pausa antes de hablar.- Sabes Chloe, tenía pensado disculparme contigo por lo de ayer pero esto... mi padre me ha regañado justo hoy cuando al fin desayunamos juntos y sabes cuan tensa es mi relación con él. Mi padre a diferencia del tuyo no es una persona de fácil trato. ¿Sabes lo que fue para mí sentir su decepción?- Chloe al fin pareció darse cuenta de la situación.

-Ah, Adrien... es que solo quería que te dieras cuenta de tus errores.- juntó sus manos sonriendo nerviosa para intentar calmar los ánimos.

-No, lo que has hecho lo hiciste por ti misma. Y el que me pidieras que me disculpara frente a todos fue para humillarme por lo de ayer.

-¡No! Bueno... no de ese modo pero Adrien...- la mirada de tristeza que le dio Adrien la hizo callar.

-Creo que lo mejor es que no nos hablemos por un tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Ahora quien humilla a quién?- Adrien se dio media vuelta.

-No hay nadie aquí Chloe. A diferencia tuya yo si me preocupo por ti.- se fue con pesar dejando a Chloe cuya expresión ahora era de absoluto pesar.

Adrien al salir de la biblioteca pasó su mano por su rostro antes de que una mano se posara en su hombro y al voltear ve a Nino con un par de latas en su otra mano. Adrien sonrió y fueron al gimnasio para hablar.

-Wow, que fuerte.- dijo Nino después de escuchar todo lo ocurrido esa mañana.- Pero no debes sentirte mal Adrien. Chloe se lo buscó.

-Pero eso no significa que no me sienta mal.- suspiró encorvándose un poco en su lugar.- Chloe ha sido mi amiga desde que éramos niños. Y me duele que haya llegado a estos extremos solo por estar molesta conmigo.

-Pues espero que entre en razón. Sino seria, como dice Alya, una clásica rubia cabeza hueca.

-¡Hey! Que también soy rubio.

-No sé, Alya me mostró unas estadísticas muy buenas.- Adrien le golpeó el hombro, se rieron por un rato y al estar a punto de terminar el receso los dos se dirigieron al salón pero detienen al ver a Alya y Marinette dirigirse a ellos.- Mira que ahí viene tu chica.- Adrien sintió su estómago oprimirse. Se había olvidado de hablar con Marinette.

-Ho-Hola Adrien. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien Marinette. Disculpa por lo de hace rato.

-No. No te disculpes, Chloe es... un tanto complicada, pero es tu amiga.- aun con la dificultad con la que lo dijo Adrien sonrió un poco al ver que intentaba ser amable.

-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó Alya tomando a Nino del brazo.- Se me olvidó mi cuaderno de la siguiente clase. Nino acompáñame al casillero a buscarlo.

-¿Pero no lo tomaste en la mañana? ¡Auch!- Alya se llevó a Nino dejando sola a la pareja, ambos nerviosos pero por diferentes razones.

-Entonces... ¿qué era lo que querías hablar de... la cita?- Adrien se tensó como una cuerda.

-Amm, pues... es que veras...- Adrien se rascó tras la nuca y la miró a los ojos. ¡Maldición! Tenía ojos de cachorrito.

-Solo quería… ¡confirmar la hora! Eso es todo.- el alivio en el rostro de su amiga fue evidente.

-O-Oh, entiendo. B-Bien. Te veré mañana en el parque, digo, no me estoy despidiendo, solo confirmo ya que todavía estamos en la escuela y te voy a seguir viendo y... ¡Voy a con Alya te veo en el salón!

-C-Claro.- la vio irse y tropezando un poco, pero no cayó, y Adrien se golpeó la frente.

Apenas llegó a la mansión, Adrien se dejó caer sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos de lado y mirando el techo.

-Esto es un desastre.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Vale, este día no fue miel sobre hojuelas pero mañana será mejor galán.

-Plagg, basta. No voy a tener una cita con Marinette.- se apoyó en sus codos para ver al kwami.

-Pero ya le confirmaste la cita.

-Eso no importa Plagg, no sé cómo le haré pero mañana le diré a Marinette que es solo una amiga. Voy a ser honesto de la misma forma en que Ladybug lo fue conmigo.

-¿Y qué va a pasar entonces con la cita?- Adrien gruñó y volvió a dejarse caer.

-Será una salida de amigos nada más. Espero que Marinette entienda...

-¿En serio no le vas a dar una oportunidad? ¿Es que tiene algo de malo?

-¡No! Marinette no tiene nada de malo, es dulce y gentil pero a quien amo es a Ladybug.- se levantó de la cama y caminó a su computador.- No puedo mentirle. Pase lo que pase mañana NO voy a tener una cita con Marinette y se acabó.- se sentó en el computador intentando distraerse y no vio a Plagg que parecía querer gritar. Le hubiese lanzado su queso en su cabezota de no ser porque aquello sería un sacrilegio.

Oh, pero eso no se quedaría así...

Al otro día, Adrien abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, bostezó y se talló los ojos hasta que se vio sus dos bracitos llenos de pelo negro. Adrien se sentó y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, sino en un mullido cojín con leve olor a queso.

-Oh no…- la puerta del baño se abrió y se vio a sí mismo, o a Plagg en su cuerpo, silbando mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla vistiendo solo unos jeans.- ¡Plagg!- voló hacia él quedando en frente.- Ha vuelto a ocurrir. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

-Te juro que no tengo idea.- le ignoró con una sonrisa y se giró hacia el armario dejando a Adrien en shock.

-No, no, no. ¡Es que no puede pasar esto justo hoy!- Plagg estaba agachado tomando unos zapatos pero al olerlos los lanzó lejos.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Y luego te quejas de mi queso!- tomó un par de zapatillas deportivas blancas con gris que olían a limpio.

-Plagg esto es serio.- gruñó Adrien al verlo sacar algunas prendas de ropa.

-Por supuesto. Estoy tan consternado como tu.- Plagg comenzó a cambiarse poniéndose encima una camiseta verde y tomó una chaqueta negra con gorro.- No tienes ni idea…

-¡¿Pe-Pero que haces?!

-Preparándome para la cita.- se puso la chaqueta y pasó sus dedos por su húmedo cabello para dejarlo peinado casi de lado con varios mechones rebeldes.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Llamarás para cancelar. Solo hay que inventar una buena excusa. Marinette entenderá.- Plagg sonrió ampliamente.

-No lo creo.- Plagg ronroneo lentamente las palabras. Tomó la billetera y el teléfono, para luego girarse un poco viendo a Adrien.

-Tú dijiste que no tendrías una cita con tu "amiga" Marinette. Y si tú no vas, yo iré con mucho gusto en tu lugar a esa tan ansiada cita.

-Plagg es una locura. Te lo prohíbo.- Plagg rió entre dientes y se acomodó un poco la chaqueta.

-Esta vez no estás en posición de exigir. Lo siento mucho por ti Adrien pero este gato se ha cansado de tu mente cerrada y tu actitud pasiva.- avanzó a la puerta y Plagg miró por sobre su hombro a Adrien que se había quedado callado.- ¿Te comiste tu propia lengua? No te preocupes Adrien. Tu purreciada amiga estará en buenas manos conmigo, o mejor dicho, en buenas garras.- guiñó su ojo con una sonrisa traviesa.- Prometo ser un gato bueno con mi reina.

Adrien sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpecito, esto no prometía nada bueno, pero no dejaría sola a Marinette con Plagg en su cuerpo. ¡Ah, no! Protegería a Marinette aunque fuese de él mismo.

…

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! He querido que esta vez Adrien fuese quien hiciera frente a sus problemas, al menos a algunos. Tal vez este capítulo no consiga la misma cantidad de reviews pero en el próximo TENDREMOS LA CITA! Se viene una bomba que no sé cuándo podré publicarla jeje… sorry. Y como son demasiados reviews… GRACIAS A TODOS! Me alegra tanto que les gustara. Y al que dijo que le gustaría hacer un comic, ¿puedo ver tu art?**

Plagg: Oh, esto se pondrá bueno, voy a ser tan malo como quiera muajajajajaja!

 **Y luchará a nombre de todos. Y bueno, ya si nada más que decir y dejar a este gato perverso con su montón de queso… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir esta pequeña historia. Este capítulo es un poco más largo de sus predecesores pero al final me ha encantado como quedo. Gracias por la cantidad de reviews, en serio me dan ganas de llorar al ver la cantidad TwT…**

 _Plagg: Eres una llorona._

 **¡Oye! Yo no soy llorona, bueno, excepto cuando hay que aguantar tus quesos, son peores que la cebolla.**

 _Plagg: ¡Mentira! ¡Eso es una ruin y vil mentira! Y como no te des prisa yo voy a presentar el capítulo._

 **Ya bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial capítulo, y ¿ya vieron Gorizilla? Casi me da algo! XD Aunque el saber la madre de la madre de Adrien, NO SE QUE HACER! ¿Debería cambiar su nombre en los fics donde la menciono? Necesito ayuda!**

 _Plagg: ¡Ajum!_

 **Eh… bueno, ya sin nada más que decir, CO…**

 _Plagg: COMENZAMOSSS!_

 **¡Plagg! DX**

 _Plagg: Jajajaja, lenta._

…

Capítulo 3

Cita gatastrófica.

Era una mañana hermosa en Paris. La gente aprovechaba para salir y poder sentir la vibra que solo la belleza de la ciudad podía dar tanto a los ciudadanos como a los turistas. Belleza, romance, el descubrir algo nuevo. Un muchacho de rubios cabellos suspiró ante el aire fresco de Paris ignorando a las féminas que quedaban embobadas al verlo y una frase que reflejaba su anhelo salió de sus labios.

-Hace falta un toque de queso en el ambiente.

-¡Plagg!- el kwami felino se asomó del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-No vas a decir una de tus frases raras frente a Marinette.

-¿Disculpa? Solo expresé una opinión. Ya no hay derecho.

-No importa. No vas a hacer sentir incomoda a Marinette. Esta vez te vas a controlar Plagg y tampoco quiero que hables de queso, no quiero que crea que soy un adicto al queso.- Plagg rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Relájate. Sera una linda " salida de amigos" como tú quieres.- dijo haciendo énfasis de las comillas con las manos.

-Te lo advierto Plagg, has algo y te dejare sin queso todo un mes.- Plagg le miró ahogando una exclamación indignado.

-¡No serias capaz!

-Pruébame.

-Bien. Como quieras. No tengo idea ni porque le gustas. Eres alguien demasiado aburrido.- Adrien suspiro y volvió al bolsillo.

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-Tal vez le guste tu cara bonita. Así como a todas.

-¡Marinette no es así! O... estoy seguro que no es así.- Plagg rodó los ojos, en serio que su portador era tonto. Y fue que algo llamó su atención.

-Vaaaya. Lo vuelvo a decir, para ser humana no esta tan mal.- Adrien se asomó un poco y se paralizó.

Marinette estaba parada junto a la fuente del parque, vestía una blusa color rosa de manga corta, un poco abombada y con un amplio cuello que dejaba gran parte de sus hombros al descubierto; una mascada azul y dorado rodeaba su cuello; un short color beige; unos botines de tacón bajo cafés con un decorado de flores azules y un bolso redondo como el que siempre llevaba pero este era de un dorado opaco con una flor azul y un decorado en líneas que mostraban su firma escondida. Marinette se movió un poco incómoda y se giró dejando ver su cabello completamente suelto. Adrien tenía la boca abierta, vale, pensaba que Marinette era bonita, Nino una vez lo había dicho, pero al parecer no se había fijado demasiado bien en ella. Se obligó a cerrar tragando duro para calmar lo que fuese que revoloteaba en su estómago.

-Tal vez ella no sea la única ciega.- Plagg miró de reojo a Adrien que se encogió para volver a ocultarse.

-No es lo que parece, ella solo es...

-¡Mari!- interrumpió a Adrien antes de que dijera la nefasta palabra. Marinette se giró a ver a Adrien sonrojándose y sonriendo tímida. Adrien se obligó a ocultarse por completo. -Lo siento, ¿llegue tarde?

-N-No, yo-yo vine temprano.- Marinette fue discreta al ver el cambio de look del rubio pero a Plagg no se le escapó ese detalle.

-Debo decir que este día te ves más hermosa de lo normal, cosa que creí imposiiiiible...- su voz había subido una octava, ¿Adrien lo había pellizcado o mordido? Pero Marinette no lo notó sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-G-Gracias, tú también luces hermoso, ¡guapo!, t-te ves muy bien aunque siempre lo haces, no es como si algún día lucieras mal...

-Mari, calma.- puso su mano en su hombro.- No tienes que forzarte mucho al estar conmigo. Este día solo seremos tu y yo y nadie más.- Marinette bajó la mirada, avergonzada y con una mano en su pecho.

-Lo siento... has de pensar que soy una tonta.

-¡Para nada! Solo eres tímida, pero conmigo no debes, solo debes comportarte como la dulce y agradable compañera que eres.- Marinette volvió a sonreír.- Y gracias por el cumplido. Siempre voy como niño bueno, esta vez quise liberarme.

-¿L-Liberarte?

-Te lo cuento después.- en un ágil movimiento se colocó a su lado y se giró en sus talones con una gracia casi cómica.- Comencemos nuestra cita primero mi hermosa reina.- le guiñó el ojo y puso su mano tras su espalda para guiarla junto a él, cosa que no le gusto a Adrien.

El cine a esa hora no tenía demasiada gente y aun no decidían que película ver.

-¿Que tal esta? Dicen que es muy buena.

-Prefiero mantenerme fuera de películas de terror, debo admitir que soy un gatito asustado con esas cintas.

-¿En serio?

-Lo juro.- Adrien se retorció deseando desmentir eso. Vale, era cierto que se asustaba un... poquito con esas películas y no era un fan de terror. ¡Pero que lo supiera Marinette era otra cosa! Sintió como si su hombría hubiese sido machacada.

Marinette rio a lo bajo.

-¿En serio? Y con esa pinta de chico malo que llevas hoy.- Adrien movió sus orejas y apenas se asomó para ver a Marinette avergonzada.- Lo siento, no debí decir eso... la verdad es que hay películas de terror que no puedo ver tampoco. También soy algo miedosa.

-Está bien. Nos vamos conociendo más y pienso que eres divertida. ¿Y qué tal ésta? Es de robots gigantes como el del juego...

-¿El Mecha Strike? Se parece. ¿Qué tal si la vemos?

-¿Segura? ¿No prefieres una película romántica para hacer saltar las lágrimas?

-Tal vez, pero si me preguntas creo que los robots gigantes son más interesantes.

Adrien suspiró agradeciendo la elección de la película, aunque tal vez no era una película muy convencional para una primera ci… ¡Salida de amigos! Para qué negarlo, también quería ver esa película de robots.

-¿Qui-Quieres pasar por algo de la fuente de sodas?

-Me leíste la mente.- Adrien podría estar tranquilo, al parecer la cita si estaba saliendo como una salida después de todo. Oh, la ingenuidad…

Al llegar a la fuente de sodas la dependienta al verlos como una pareja casi les salta encima poniéndoles en frente los paquetes a elegir para las parejas. Marinette enrojeció, en cambio Plagg se cruzó de brazos al ver la insistencia de la chica.

-Aún no sabemos que vamos a elegir. Solo denos un momento.

-¡Claro! Pero si escogen el paquete 3 este incluye palomitas extra grandes, dos refrescos, un hot dog para cada uno y de postre un helado de los sabores que tenemos a excepción de nuez, arándanos y pistache. Oh tal vez prefieren el paquete de súper enamorados, donde incluimos unas palomitas extra grandes, la botana de su elección por dos y un mega refresco con dos pajillas. ¿Que gustan?- la chica se dirigió a Marinette viéndola como la más influenciable pero antes de que Plagg dijese algo grosero, Marinette habló.

-Gracias pero queremos ver con atención lo que tienen. Si nos conviene alguno de los paquetes le decimos en un momento.- la chica retrocedió y bajó los hombros para atender a otra persona. Plagg sonrió de lado.

-Fuiste muy amable con ella.

-Solo le dije que nos tomaríamos un momento. No fue nada.

-Aunque no lo creas si lo fue. Cualquiera hubiera perdido los estribos. Eres muy gentil y admiro mucho ese aspecto de ti.- ella desvió la mirada sonrojada, pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Tú también lo eres Adrien. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti...

Adrien sonrió un poco al escuchar eso. Algo en ese pechito se hinchó a sus palabras.

Después de eso los dos parecieron analizar cada cosa de la fuente de sodas como si estuviesen descifrando algún difícil problema de física, al final decidieron cada uno un refresco mediano y un bote de palomitas individual en que Plagg quiso probar las de queso como fuera. Pusieron total atención a la película, bueno, casi. Al principio Marinette miraba a "Adrien" un tanto embobada aun no creyendo que estuviesen solos en el cine, esta vez por tiempo completo y sin disfraces o un akuma de por medio. Pero hasta que Plagg volteó ella reaccionó y fijó su vista a la pantalla, claramente avergonzada creyendo que la consideraría una acosadora. Y ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando el brazo del rubio la rodeó y la acercó un poco a él.

-La película es más interesante que yo. No quiero que te pierdas nada.- le guiñó el ojo y Marinette se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Adrien quiso apartarlo aprovechando la oscuridad del cine pero su fuerza no podía apartar su brazo de alrededor de Marinette y Plagg rio a lo bajo sacándole la lengua para enojo de Adrien. Tuvo que resignarse a robarle a Marinette palomitas, aagradecía que no fueran de queso, y refresco a Plagg viendo la película y moviéndose ante el más mínimo movimiento de este nervioso a que fuese a hacer algo más. Fue algo estresante. Y era solo el comienzo...

Plagg y Marinette fueron a los jardines del bosque de Vincenne en donde Plagg parecía divertirse haciendo equilibrio en las jardineras hasta que cayó entre las flores y Marinette se rio cuando este tuvo problemas con una enredadera. Marinette le tendió la mano a Plagg y cuando este se levantó sus cuerpos estuvieron a milímetros de tocarse. Adrien pudo percibir el aroma de Marinette, olió vainilla, pan y lavanda, era una mezcla de olores sumamente relajante. Plagg parecía querer cortar distancia más al prever las intenciones de Plagg, Adrien le mordió y Plagg gritó para luego sacudir con fuerza la chaqueta en venganza por la fuerte mordida. Marinette le miró confundida.

Luego fueron a los video juegos, Marinette era extraordinaria como de costumbre pero Plagg tenía miles de horas de juegos de experiencia y fue un rival duro de pelar llamando incluso la atención ante sus aguerridas batallas. Adrien no lo diría pero se alegraba mucho que Marinette creyera que él era quien le estaba venciendo.

Luego pasaron por la Rue de Marais en donde Marinette y Plagg vieron accesorios dedicados a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Marinette se puso unas orejas de gato y al girar a ver a su cita esta suelta una sonora carcajada al verlo con un enorme bigote falso alzando las cejas una y otra vez hacia ella. A Adrien le gustó mucho la risa de Marinette. Pero se reía de Plagg… eso le hizo enfurruñarse un poco con su kwami.

Después descansaron cerca del parque de Marte donde vieron a una extravagante mujer que vestía un sobrio vestido color mostaza con un feísimo sombrero con flores y aves. La mujer paso cerca de ellos con la nariz apuntando al cielo en una señal de desdén.

-Cielos, parece que no todos están de buenas de buenas este día.- dijo Marinette y Plagg chasqueó la lengua.

-Tal vez está molesta porque perdió una apuesta y ahora tiene que usar ese sombrero.- Marinette sonrió de lado.

-No creo que esa sea la situación.

-Entonces lo lamento mucho por ella.

-¡Adrien!- le da un golpe entre las costillas.

-Auch.

-Oh, ¡lo siento! Y-Yo no quería...- Plagg se ríe y la ve divertido.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que pegabas como niña.

-¿Te duele?

-Nah. Me has pegado tú. Tus golpes son tan suaves como los de un gatito.- esta vez Marinette sintió la pequeña provocación y le vuelve a dar otro golpe.

-¡Hey!

-Mis golpes son como los de un gatito, no te debes de quejes.- le volvió a pegar.

-¡Me doy! ¡Me doy!- Plagg retrocedió un poco y Adrien se rio tapando su boca con sus manitas. Era la primera vez que veía a Marinette tan suelta con él.

-No sabía que fueses tan...- intentó decir controlando su risa.

-¿Divertido? ¿Genial? ¿Único?

-Eso ya lo sé. Sino tan... bromista. Normalmente eres muy serio.

-Bueno, me educaron para ser alguien centrado. Es difícil soltarme.

-Ah, no lo sabía...- bajó la mirada apenada.

-Está bien. Yo no sabía que tuvieses un gancho de infarto. ¿Vamos a por unos helados? Al parecer el heladero André no está lejos.- dijo consultando su móvil y Marinette asintió.

-Claro.- mientras caminaban Marinette miraba de reojo a "Adrien" desviando luego la mirada.- Adrien...

-¿Mmm?

-Perdón por no saber, creo que… aun no te conozco del todo.- Adrien sintió que le dolió el pechito, no era culpa de Marinette, sino suya por cerrarse y no ser como quería sin usar la máscara.- Aun así pienso que eres un chico genial y de buen corazón. Único.

-Gracias.- Plagg respondió porque sintió a Adrien inquieto.- Tu también eres genial. Y no te disculpes. Es mi culpa de todos modos.

-Y mía...- susurró Marinette sin saber que fue escuchada por el fino oído de Adrien. Plagg maldijo su oído humano y luego puso su mano en el hombro de Marinette que se encontró al alzar la vista con una mirada verde y juguetona.

-Mari...- ella tragó y luego lo ve sonreír con burla.- ¡El último en llegar paga!- se fue corriendo y Marinette tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Eres un tramposo Adrien Agreste!

-¡Se le llama astucia!

-¡Adrien!

Increíblemente Marinette logró llegar primero con el señor André restregándole su victoria a "Adrien" que solo alzó su pulgar al intentar recuperar el aliento. El señor André le dio a Marinette su helado como la última vez haciéndola sonrojar y a Plagg, se pensó mas su helado, un helado de cereza con chispas de chocolate y una bola de mora con una cereza encima.

-Tu helado es un poco curioso...- dijo Marinette y Plagg solo sonrió.

-Pues creo que es perfecto. Se... parece a ti. La bola de encima como tu cabello y la de abajo es tu cara cuando te sonrojas.- Marinette se sonrojó y rió y le dio una palmada en su brazo.

-¡Adrien!

-Auch.- se quejó falsamente y Adrien se rio a lo bajo, de alguna forma se estaba divirtiendo y Plagg no lo dejaba sin helado.

-Sabes, creo que tu helado me recuerda más a... Ladybug.- Adrien se sonrojó. Suspiró al darse cuenta que no podría con la farsa de la cita después de regresar a la normalidad.

-¿Tú crees? Supongo que soy un fan de Ladybug.

-¿U-Un fan?

-Bueno, he comprado algunas cosas en referencia a ella. Pienso que es genial.

-Todos piensan lo mismo.

-¿Y a ti?

-Bueno, está bien como todos dicen... Pero yo prefiero a Chat Noir.- Adrien abrió grande los ojos.

-/¿En serio?/- preguntaron los dos a la vez y Adrien se calló, por suerte Marinette no lo notó.

-Claro. Chat Noir siempre está al lado de Ladybug. Es valiente, fiel, y genial. Pienso que son un gran equipo. Me siento segura con alguien como Chat Noir protegiendo a Paris junto a Ladybug.- Adrien se sintió conmovido y Plagg sonrió ampliamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Sabes, a veces me pregunto cómo serán tras las máscaras.

-Tal vez... diferentes a como nosotros pensamos. Los idealizamos como seres perfectos cuando de seguro poseen tantas inseguridades y dudas como cualquier otro.

-Es cierto. Y también creo que no solo a ellos los idealizamos, sino a quienes tenemos alrededor...

-¿Como a quienes?

-No lo sé. Por ejemplo... ¿nosotros?- por primera vez en el día Marinette vio en el rostro del rubio una expresión seria, lejos de la bromista que había visto a lo largo del día.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nos idealizamos?- se miraron a los ojos y había algo en la mirada del ojiverde que le hizo pensar en alguien, en realidad le recordaba a...

-¿Adrien?- Marinette se pone tan tiesa como una tabla y giró su cuello apenas para mirar a Kagami, vestida con un suéter rojo, falda de mezclilla, botas cafés, chaqueta negra y con un estuche de violín colgando de su hombro y con una presencia tan imponente que Marinette se sentía minúscula a su lado.

-Hola... Kagami.- recordó Plagg su nombre.- Que sorpresa verte.

-Igual yo. Hola Marinette, tiempo sin verte.

-Eh, ah, sí, hola...- Kagami sonrió.

-Me alegro encontrarte Adrien. Oh, tu helado...

-Ah, sí. Lo compre con André, el heladero.

-Recuerdo que me prometiste llevarme a por un helado cuando tuviese tiempo libre.- el corazón de Marinette sufrió.

-Ah... ya, es verdad.- Plagg notó al instante el ánimo de Marinette.- Pero ahora no puedo, estoy en una...- sintió la mano de Marinette en su hombro y al verla esta le sonreía como si nada.

-Sera mejor que la lleves antes de que André se mueva de sitio. Nunca se queda por tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar.

-Pero...

-Yo te espero aquí. Anda, se lo prometiste.

-Puedes venir con nosotros.- sugirió Kagami y Marinette negó.

-No. No quiero correr con el helado en mano. Vamos Adrien...- Plagg quería refutar pero al final resignado asintió.

-No tardo.- Marinette asintió y se fue con Kagami. Marinette borró su sonrisa y se sentó en una banca. Tikki se asomó un poco.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? Hubiese sido mejor que quedarse aquí.

-¿No escuchaste Tikki? Adrien le prometió a Kagami venir a por un helado. ¡Los dos solos! Y sabes que las parejas que van con André se enamoran. Ni siquiera sé porque Adrien aceptó salir conmigo si tiene a Kagami. Es más, si analizamos su helado ¡es como Kagami!

-Marinette no pienses así. Kagami es solo una amiga para Adrien.

-Yo no lo veo así...- dio una probada a su helado y Tikki se escondió al ver gente acercarse.

-Oye bonita. ¿Por qué tan sola?- al alzar la vista Marinette ve a dos chicos frente a ella.

André dio a Kagami un helado de fresa y dulce de leche, y al probarlo esta lo saboreó gustosa.

-Tenías razón. Estos helados son deliciosos.

-Me alegro que te gustaran. Ya podemos volver.- dijo claramente impaciente y Adrien lo reprendió con un pellizco.

-¿Estas en una cita con Marinette?- preguntó Kagami.

-Sí. Lo estoy.

-Oh, no tenía idea. No quería molestarlos.

-¡No! No eres una molestia. Después de todo yo te lo prometí.- aunque no se notara había un deje de molestia hacia su portador.

-Aun así debo disculparme con ella. No fue correcto de mi parte. De haber sabido no te hubiese molestado.- caminaron de regreso y Plagg suspiró a lo bajo.

-Marinette lo apreciará pero como te dije no eres una...

-¡Ya dije que NO gracias!- la voz de Marinette sonó molesta. Adrien se asomó un poco para ver la escena que Plagg y Kagami veían y sintió como cada rincón de su ser ardía en clara furia al ver a dos chicos frente a Marinette y uno de ellos sujetaba de la muñeca a Marinette sin cuidado alguno. Cada pelo y hasta el bigote se erizaron con deseos de salir y hacerle frente a esos tipos.

-Vamos bonita. Solo queremos conocerte.- Plagg y Kagami se dirigieron quitarle a esos tipos de encima pero alguien más intervino tomando de la muñeca al chico que la sujetaba y haciendo que soltara a Marinette.

-A mí me parece que no.

-Luka...- Marinette vio a Luka, el joven tenía su guitarra en su espalda, este le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego vio a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Creo que les fallan los oídos pero la dama aquí presente dijo que no.- apretó con fuerza la muñeca del chico y este gritó retrocediendo cuando Luka le soltó.- Un pequeño recordatorio para cuando alguien les diga NO.- los dos chicos se fueron y Luka miró a Marinette.- ¿Estas bien?

-Gracias Luka. Y sí, estoy bien.

-¡Mari!- Plagg llegó a su lado con Kagami siguiéndolo.- ¿No te hicieron nada? ¿Estás bien?- la tomó de la muñeca examinando que no le hubiesen dejado alguna marca. Tikki lo mataría si algo le pasara a su portadora.

-Estoy bien. No me pasó nada, Adrien. Gracias a Luka.

-Siempre a tus servicios.- bromeó Luka. Curiosamente esas palabras calaron un poco en Adrien.

-Ah, Luka, quiero presentarte a Kagami. Kagami es una amiga de Adrien y Luka es el hermano de una amiga mía.

-Enchanté mademoiselle.- Luka saludó en una reverencia algo cómica.

-Un gusto.

-Bueeeeno.- Plagg tomó a Marinette de los hombros, quería alejarla de Luka y Kagami.- Listas las presentaciones, Marinette ¿seguimos con nuestra cita?

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Es Adrien Agreste!- gritó una chica y pronto se vieron rodeados por un montón de chicas sacando a Marinette, Kagami y Luka casi a la fuerza. Plagg quiso zafarse, ahora entendía lo que sufrió esa ve cuando sacó el anuncio de la absurda fragancia esa, deseó tener al Gorila cerca, con esa cara nadie se le acercaba. Luka se rió de la situación.

-Wow, creo que se lo están comiendo vivo.- Plagg salió sin la chaqueta y cuando las salvajes admiradoras se giraron este se puso a lado de Marinette.

-Lo siento mucho pero no firmo autógrafos. Y estoy ahora en una cita así que les pido de favor que lo dejen por hoy.- rodeó con su brazo a Marinette que se sonrojó al instante.

Muchas chicas se desilusionaron pero una chica vio celosa a Marinette

-Pero eso no es justo. ¡No tienes derecho a quedarte con Adrien! ¿Quién te crees? ¡Adrien no es solo tuyo!

-¿Disculpa?- Marinette vio a la chica, rubia de ojos azul oscuro y vestida a la última moda con un vestido sin manga rosa con un cintillo de cadena dorada y unas plataformas cafés.

-¡Adrien no debería gastar su tiempo en una chica que obvio no le llega a los talones! Y con un pésimo sentido de la moda. Sino que debería estar con sus fans.- Adrien, que se había escondido en el bolsillo delantero de la camiseta quiso hacer algo, ya estaba acostumbrado a las admiradoras de ese tipo pero Marinette fue la que explotó.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas tonterías? Lo dices como si Adrien fuera un objeto en vez de una persona. ¡No tienen derecho a exigirle que o no puede hacer o con quien salir!- tomó la mano de Plagg.- Debería darles vergüenza. Vámonos.- jaló a Plagg que no sin antes tomó su chaqueta de las manos de una chica. Kagami y Luka les siguieron. Las admiradoras avergonzadas se dispersaron pero la chica miró con rabia hacia donde se fueron sin percatarse del pequeño akuma que sobrevolaba cerca.

Ya unas calles lejos Marinette se detuvo y miro a "Adrien" algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento. Creo que me pasé.

-No. Al contrario dijiste justo que tenías que decir.

-Pero fue grosera. Es que me enojó tanto lo que dijo esa chica. Habló como si fueses no fueses una persona, sino un objeto para admirar y no tocar. Fue... exasperante.- resopló molesta.- Solo les importaba tu apariencia y no conocer a la maravillosa persona que eres.- Adrien sintió su corazón hincharse de ternura y alegría. Plagg sonrió y antes de decir algo Kagami habló.

-No deberías de sentirte mal.- los dos voltearon a ver a Luka y a Kagami.- Tal como dijo Adrien dijiste lo que tenías que decir.

-Cierto. Sin ofender pero esas chicas estaban mal de la cabeza.- asintió Luka y Marinette sonríe.

-Les agradezco mucho sus palabras.

-Ante todo…- comenzó Kagami con una sonrisa viendo de reojo a "Adrien".- Muchas gracias por el helado. Los dejo para que sigan con su cita.

-¿Cita?- Luka vio a Adrien y a Marinette.- Ah, vaya. Con razón vas vestida así Marinette. Como siempre te ves muy linda no lo noté.- Marinette se sonrojó ligeramente y Plagg la acercó más a él como si marcara su territorio.

-A que sí. Marinette es preciosa con lo que sea que se ponga.- Marinette sintió su cara arder más y Luka pareció entender lo que sucedía.

-Mensaje recibido. Nos vemos Mari. Le envió tus saludos a Juleka.

-N-Nos vemos.- vio irse en diferente dirección a Luka y Kagami. "Adrien" suspiro de alivio.

-Bueno, al fin solos escuché de un restaurante en donde tienen una gran variedad de quesos que he tenido ganas de visitar. Y en internet pusieron que justo hoy iban a partir el queso más grande que tienen. No me lo quiero perder.

-No sabía que fueses tan glotón.

-Tiene que ver la dieta de modelo. Es horrible.

-No tenía idea...

-Bueno, no es que habláramos mucho.- Marinette bajó la mirada.

-No... no lo hacemos.

-¿Marinette?

-Sobre lo que decías antes de idealizar a alguien... Entiendo, yo...- una risa estridente hace que giren y ven a una chica que parecía cubierta de oro de pies a la cabeza y con un vestido corto estilo griego con una gran cola por detrás con una cadena en la cintura y tacones altos con unas cintas hasta por debajo de la rodilla. La gente huyó despavorida. La akuma sonrió.

-¡Oh! Adrien. Al fin te encuentro.

-Pero qué... ¿Quién eres?- Plagg intentó no sisear como un gato, aunque la pose ya parecía el de uno.

-Soy Midas. Y todo lo que toco se transforma en oro. Y vengo a por ti Adrien Agreste. Seras una hermosa estatua digna de admirar en el pedestal que te mereces.- en un ágil movimiento la chica intentó tocarlo.

-¡Adrien!- Marinette lo tomó del brazo jalándolo, Plagg tiró la chaqueta al suelo y la chica tocó un poste de luz que estaba detrás de él convirtiéndolo en oro. La akuma vio furiosa a Marinette.- Tú... acabaré contigo indigna.- intentó ahora atacar a Marinette pero Plagg la abrazó y ambos rodaron por el suelo para enseguida levantarse.

-¡Corre Marinette!

-¡No huyas Adrien!

-Como si fuese a obedecer.- Plagg jaló a Marinette sujetando fuerte su mano para que la chica no se soltara. Corrieron por las calles ya vacías y al llegar a un callejón este la puso tras unos botes de basura.- Quédate aquí. Iré por ayuda.

-No, Adrien. Te atrapará.

-Tranquila, no lo hará. Y estoy seguro que Ladybug y Chat Noir vendrán pronto.- Marinette asintió con decisión.- Bien. Mantente oculta.

-Cuídate por favor.- Plagg asintió y salió del callejón sin darse cuenta que la akuma estaba a unos metros. Marinette abrió su bolso para ver a Tikki.

-Espero que esté bien.

-Confía en él. Lo estará. Ahora debes transformarte.

-Sí. Tikki... ¡Ah!- retrocedió cayendo al suelo al ver los cubos de basura convertirse en oro y la akuma se rió de ella.

-Te encontré.

Plagg corrió con rapidez hasta llegar bajo el Ponts de Arts, allí comenzó a mover algo en el anillo.

-Hora del cambio. Rayos, odio tener los dedos tan grandes...- Adrien sale del bolsillo al escuchar a Plagg y lo comprende todo.

-¿Estás manipulando al anillo? No puede ser ¡tú fuiste el culpable de esto todo el tiempo! ¿Por qué?- Plagg rodó los ojos.

-Si te dijera no tendríamos tiempo y hay una loca que está más que dispuesta a ponerte como adorno en su cuarto.- se oye un click y un brillo verde aparece y los ciega un momento. Al abrir los ojos Adrien ya estaba en su cuerpo.

-Soy yo...

-Ufff, ya extrañaba mi cuerpo. Tu estomago no sirve para comer mi queso.

-Ni una palabra. Hablaremos luego. Por ahora Plagg Transfórmame.- el kwami se dejó absorber por el anillo sin rechistar. Y Chat Noir estaba listo para entrar en escena. Con su bastón se elevó por los techos cercanos para buscar el akuma pero se quedó helado al ver a Marinette correr y esquivar por los pelos a esa chica.

-¡No corras! Siéntete privilegiada de convertirte en hermoso oro aunque serás una horrenda estatua.

-¡Ni loca!- Marinette sintió como sujetó la mascada de su cuello que se soltó y Marinette tropezó dejando su adorada mascada en manos de esa akuma que en poco la convirtió en oro.

-Ahora es tu turno...- Marinette vio con horror sus manos muy cerca de ella.

-¡MARINETTE!- el grito de Chat Noir distrae lo suficiente al akuma que es golpeada por el largo bastón de Chat Noir en el pecho y alejada de Marinette. Chat toma a Marinette entre sus brazos.- Hora de un escape dramático princesa.

-¡No te la llevaras!- la akuma fue contra ellos apenas rozando la cola de Chat Noir con la punta de sus dedos pero incapaz de detenerlos.- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO GATO IMPERTINENTE!- Chat la ignoró y alejó a Marinette a una distancia prudente hasta dejarla sobre una azotea.

-Aquí estarás a salvo.

-Gracias Chat... ¡Tú cola!- exclamó horrorizada.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah!- Chat vio cómo su cola estaba transformándose en oro. Se quitó el cinturón justo a tiempo de que el resto terminase por transformarse cayendo pesado en el suelo.- Gracias princess, acabas de salvarme dos de mis nueve vidas.

-Ni lo digas.

-Lo importante es que te pongas a salvo. Ladybug no tardará en llegar y arreglaremos todo.- Chat se dio la media vuelta para poder irse pero la voz de Marinette le detuvo.

-Chat Noir. Ella busca a Adrien. Por favor no dejes que le haga daño.

-¿Es muy importante para ti?- Marinette se sonrojó y desvió un poco la mirada.

-L-Le quiero mucho. Es una persona muy importante para mí... aunque no lo sepa del todo.- Chat sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que lo sabe. Hasta me da algo de envidia.- su mano hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello de Marinette que cubría parte de su rostro, ese aroma a lavanda y vainilla de nuevo llegó a él. Marinette se sonrojó un poco por el tierno toque.- Bien. Hora de ensuciarse las garras. ¡Nos vemos!- se marchó dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a Marinette. Tikki salió y voló hasta quedar a su altura.

-Veo que aun como Marinette, Chat Noir está a tu lado para lo que sea.

-Chat es una persona maravillosa, y no debería sentir envidia...- sonrió y luego vio a Tikki.- Y vamos a cubrirle las espaldas antes de que pierda algo más que la cola ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

Todo lo que la akuma tocada se convertía en oro, un auto se detuvo y los ocupantes salieron cuando esta toco el capote en un inútil intento de echarse para atrás y transformando cada parte en duro oro, incluyendo los neumáticos. La akuma canturreaba el nombre de Adrien buscándolo en cada esquina o posible negocio donde podría haberse escondido.

-¡Adrien~! Vamos cariño. ¿No quieres ser inmortalizado? ¿Alabado? ¡Serias perfecto!

-Wow, eso me dio escalofríos.- Chat Noir sonrió parado encima de una farola.- ¿Por qué no eres como otras chicas y coleccionas recortes de tu artista favorito?

-¡Claro que no! Adrien se merece estar sobre un pedestal y ser admirado por todos. Lo que pasa es que como muchos le tienes envidia.

-Si tuviera fanáticas como tu seguro que no.- Chat sonrió al escuchar la voz de Ladybug y esta aterriza en el suelo.

-Pues si tú eres mi admiradora creo que valdría la pena, my lady.- el gato bajó de la farola para quedar a lado de su lady que sonrió divertida a su compañero.

-¿Y tener recortes tuyos pegados en mi cuarto? No lo creo.

-También vengo en presentación de almohada para que me abraces por las noches.- le guiñó el ojo y Ladybug ríe entre dientes. La akuma miró a los héroes escuchando la voz de Hawk Moth.

-Midas, olvídate de ese chico y tráeme sus miraculous en este instante.

-Por supuesto Hawk Moth, y luego iré a por Adrien.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto a Adrien? Él no es un objeto para admirar, es un ser humano que siente y piensa.

-¡Silencio! Cuando los saque del camino y a esa que estaba con él Adrien volverá a ser de todas y no hay nada que puedan hacer.

-Eso lo veremos.- Marinette pateó unas macetas de una florería pero la akuma transformó todo en oro.

-Acabaré con ustedes con un solo dedo y después seguiré buscando a Adrien.- los héroes se ponen en posición defensiva.

-Ladybug no dejes que te toque. Todo lo que toca con sus manos se transforma en oro.

-¿Eso explica lo de tu cola?

-Lamentablemente...

Midas fue contra los héroes, ambos la esquivaron y Ladybug intentó golpearla con su yoyo pero al ver que interpuso sus manos lo regresó a con ella, no podía arriesgarse. Chat en cambio tuvo un poco más de suerte al dividir el bastón y casi golpearla en la cabeza, pero terminó retrocediendo también cuando esta fue a por él obligándolo a interponer su bastón al riesgo de tocarlo comenzando la metamorfosis y Chat lo tiró cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su mano. La akuma rio descarada.

-¿Y ahora que harás sin tu arma Chat Noir? Te has quedado indefenso gatito.

-Chat, ¿estás bien?

-Más o menos. No puedo usar mis garras esta ocasión.

-Creo que debemos acabar con esto rápido. ¡Lucky Charm!- en las manos de Ladybug cayó una botella de aceite.- ¿Aceite de cocina? ¡Ah!- esquiva a la akuma y sube encima de un auto mirando alrededor pero no vio nada útil.- ¡No veo nada que pueda usar!

-¡Cambiemos de sitio entonces!- corrieron intentando alejarse de la akuma.

-¡No van a escapar de mí!- Midas puso sus manos en el suelo y todo alrededor comenzó a convertirse en oro.

-El akuma debe estar en su cinturón, es el unico objeto que tiene.- aseveró Ladybug y Chat asintió.

-Lo más seguro. ¿Pero cómo se lo quitamos sin convertirnos en joyería?

Midas tocó la pared del edificio en donde Ladybug se columpiaba y a una velocidad alarmante este quedo transformada en oro y al ver su yoyo cambiar, Ladybug se soltó rodando en el suelo y ver como el hilo terminaba por convertirse en oro.

-¡Ladybug!- Chat se puso a su lado. Los dos retrocedieron y la akuma rió.

-¿Ven? También he transformado el yoyo. Ahora no podrás cubrirte de mis ataques.

Ladybug miró alrededor, las calles y los edificios que había tocado se transformaban lentamente. Chat la hacía retroceder al tiempo que la akuma no les quitaba los ojos de encima con una sonrisa torcida. Y entonces lo vio. La chaqueta de Adrien, había vuelto al punto de inicio. La chaqueta, la calle de oro, una banca, la botella de aceite. Sonrió y miró a Chat Noir.

-¿Que no has escuchado que todo lo que brilla no es oro?- la akuma confiada fue contra ellos y Ladybug sujetó la mano de Chat Noir esquivándola juntos y terminando junto a la chaqueta.- Cuando te diga tomas una manga.- dijo abriendo la botella.

-Entendido my lady.

-¡Oye Midas! ¿Reconoces esta chaqueta?- la agitó frente a ella y la akuma ahogó una exclamación.

-¡Dame eso insecto!

-¿Lo quieres? ¡Atrápalo!

Lanzó la chaqueta al aire. Midas alzó la manos para tomarlo sin ver que Ladybug y Chat Noir se acercaban y Ladybug tiró el aceite sobre sus pies para luego que atrapara la chaqueta al tiempo que Chat Noir y Ladybug la tomaban la prenda de cada manga y deslizarla hacia la banca ante el grito de sorpresa de la akuma y antes de que la chaqueta se transformara, pasaron las mangas por entre las tablas de la banca atrapando a la akuma.

-¿Haces los honores Chat Noir?

-Encantado. ¡Cataclysm!- tocó su cinturón que se deshizo al instante y Ladybug lanzó la botella al aire.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo volvió a la normalidad incluyendo a la chica y Ladybug tomó su yoyo que había regresado a la normalidad.

-Mi yoyo.- miró al akuma que parecía querer escapar.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- abrió su yoyo y lo giró lanzándolo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- lo atrapó y después liberó a la mariposa blanca.- Adiós pequeña mariposa.- luego volteó a ver a Chat Noir y chocaron puños.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

Marinette esperaba a Adrien frente a un restaurante que estaba frente al rio Sena. El Sol ya se ocultaba coloreando el cielo de un hermoso naranja y ella estaba apoyada en el barandal que dividía al río Sena. Al ver a Adrien llegar corriendo ella alzó la mano para que la ubicara. Este tenía su peinado usual y parecía haber echado la maratón.

-Uff, me alegro que estes bien... Marinette…

-Estoy bien. ¿Pero qué hay de ti?

-Tranquila. Gracias a Ladybug y Chat Noir todo salió bien.

-Es cierto.

-Y tanto ejercicio me dio un poco de hambre. ¿Quieres entrar?

-Claro pero primero... Adrien pensé en lo que me dijiste.

-¿En qué cosa?

-En eso de idealizar a alguien. Y me di cuenta que te he idealizado, hay cosas que no conozco de ti. Y quien sabe cuántas más.

-Oh. Yo...- se rascó tras la nuca.- Me doy cuenta que tampoco te conozco del todo.

-Lo sé.- los dos se apoyan en el barandal observando el rio que parecía coloreado del naranja y dorado del atardecer.- Los balbuceos, mis frases sin sentido... ¿Aceptaste lo de mis sentimientos solo para no lastimarme?- Adrien bajó los hombros cerrando los ojos.

-Te quiero Marinette, como una buena amiga. Pero como te dijo… digo, como yo te dije quiero conocerte mejor y que tú me conozcas también. Que no solo conozcas al Adrien que todos ven.

-Entiendo...

-¡Pero!- Adrien la miró con cierta determinación que ella ni Adrien supieron definir.- Eres una gran chica. Muy importante para mí... No quiero perder nada que tengamos.- tras unos segundos Marinette tomó su mano.

-No lo harás. También eres muy importante para mi Adrien. Y si no correspondes a mis sentimientos pues me alegra ser tu amiga.

-No solo como amiga. Mi mejor amiga y un poco más. Me encantaría que este día no acabara.- sujetó la mano de Marinette.

-Ni yo... pero me alegro de haber salido contigo. He averiguado varias facetas de ti y me gustaría saber más. Conocer al verdadero Adrien Agreste.

-Y yo conocer más facetas de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.- los dos sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos ya que las palabras no podrían definir lo que sentían, Adrien miró esos profundos y hermosos ojos azules y Marinette esos bellos y brillantes ojos verdes… y fue una especie de gruñido que los sacó de su burbuja.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Eh, ah... ¡mi estómago! Me muero de hambre.- Marinette se ríe.

-Bueno, vamos a comer, o mejor dicho a cenar. Así veremos como parten ese enorme queso que tanto querías ver.

-Claro...- contestó entre dientes.- Las damas primero.

Entraron en el restaurante, hubiese sido el perfecto cierre de una cita romántica ante la bonita decoración tradicional y la vela sobre su mesa, pero no fue así, no era una cita y eso estaba bien. Y algo había cambiado dentro de ellos.

Marinette estaba dolida pero se daba cuenta que no conocía todo de Adrien, ¿y cómo podía amar a alguien a quien al parecer no conocía del todo? Debía replantearse muchas cosas, pero estaba contenta y con una calidez en su corazón al saber que ese lazo de amistad en vez de romperse se fortaleció más. Y tal vez cuando conozca en todo a Adrien podría volver a intentarlo. Y si no, podían seguir con esa valiosa amistad.

Adrien era otro cantar. Que aunque estaba feliz que al final Marinette y él siguiesen siendo amigos y fortaleciendo esa amistad, otra parte de él estaba decepcionada consigo mismo. ¿Cómo es que había estado tan ciego? Marinette era una chica genial. Y no la conocía del todo. Pensándolo bien su timidez era adorable y su fortaleza admirable. Cualquier chico estaría loco por ella. Incluso él de haberla conocido primero. Marinette tenía un corazón de oro. Y eso hacia su corazón latir.

Risas, bromas y una cena deliciosa. A Plagg le encantó ver partirse el queso más grande que hubiese visto y que de haber seguido siendo Adrien seguro lo hubiese comprado con la tarjeta de crédito del rubio. Ya seria para la otra.

El lunes llegó y Adrien llegó a la escuela como de costumbre. Pasaron muchas cosas ese fin de semana, aparte de regañar a Plagg haciéndolo prometer que nunca volvería a hacer eso; limpiar cada esquina de su cuarto; recibir las sinceras disculpas de Chloe y hasta tener la compañía de su padre en la cena. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Viejo!- Adrien chocó puños con Nino.- Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita galán?

-Pues digamos que todo resulto bien y a la vez no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Buenos días Adrien.- Marinette se acercó al rubio con una dulce sonrisa.

-Hola Marinette. Me alegra verte temprano.

-Ya ves. A veces pasa. Te veo en el salón.

-Claro. Nos vemos.- Marinette subió las escaleras en donde Alya le esperaba lista para comenzar su interrogatorio al ver su actitud. Nino le miró confundido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Te cuento luego Nino.- entraron a la escuela y Adrien se detuvo por un mensaje de su teléfono.

-¿Quién es?

-Es Kagami. Me avisa que la veré sin falta esta tarde en la clase de esgrima.

-Adrien a veces no te entiendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada. No dije nada.- Adrien le restó importancia pero ve entonces a Marinette con Luka. Esta ríe con algo que él dice y le alegra ver a su amiga reír ignorando un sentimiento muy dentro de sí que se movió peligroso.

-Vamos a clases, ya va a sonar la campana.

-¿En serio? Como quieras.- Nino le siguió, confundido, así como otros que habían pensado que esos dos al fin estarían juntos. Pero habían tomado la decisión más madura y con una sonrisa cómplice se dijeron que todo iba a estar bien.

-/Adrien…/- bueno, casi… Alya, Lila y Alyx miraban a Adrien de una forma casi mortal. Tragó duro, esperaba explicar todo antes de que su pellejo peligrara.

Plagg se había quedado en el casillero a comer su queso. Estaba riendo viendo un video del celular de Adrien cuando una manita roja se posó en su hombro y al girar gritó de miedo.

-¡AY, POR EL CAMEMBERT!

-Plagg. Tenemos que hablar.

-Vale. Lo siento. Sé que las cosas no salieron como debían, quería abrirle los ojos pero mi portador es tan cabezota que a veces quiero...

-¡Plagg!- Tikki interrumpe su verborrea.- Estoy muy molesta contigo por haber usado esa habilidad del anillo cuando sabes que lo tenemos prohibido.- Plagg baja sus orejitas.

-Tikki...

-Pero también estoy muy feliz por lo que has hecho.

-¿Perdona?- Plagg le miró incrédulo.

-Aunque lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Les has ayudado a ambos. Marinette ha madurado mucho por la experiencia. Aun ama a Adrien pero Marinette está dispuesta a conocerle mejor y esto también será beneficioso para Chat Noir. Y me alegra ver que Adrien parece dispuesto a conocer más a Marinette y que así vea a la gran persona que es.

-¡Agh! Se complican demasiado.- se quejó el kwami cruzándose de bracitos.

-Las cosas no pueden ser tan faciles a veces. Pero tarde o temprano los dos podrán al fin amar cada aspecto del otro.

-Entonces supongo que esto no fue tan catastrófico después de todo.

-Querrás decir gatastrófico.

-Calla mujer, ya tengo suficiente con el chico y su manía por los chistes de gatos.- Tikki se ríe y en un momento se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla a Plagg.

-Buen trabajo Plagg. Debo volver con Marinette. Nos vemos.- sin decir más Tikki atraviesa el casillero desapareciendo de la vista de Plagg que se quedó sonrojado de la cola a las orejas y después reacciona chasqueando la lengua pero aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Tsk! Ojala sea pronto.

Plagg lo sabía. Adrien sentía algo por Marinette, pero el chico lo confundía con ese excesivo cariño y afán de amigos que tenía y que era exasperante. Bueno, Plagg pudo sentir una veta de celos en su portador aunque lo ignorara. ¡Ja! Todo se pondría más interesante de ahora en adelante. Ahora quedaba esperar y ver que se diera cuenta y el cómo metería la pata para su diversión personal. Ugh... Ya estaba diciendo chistes de gatos. Gracias Tikki. Inserte sarcasmo. Esto se pondría gatastrófico... ¡AH! ¡No más de un chiste por día! Hora de ver sus programas favoritos en compañía de su adorado camembert. Ya todo pasaría de acuerdo a como debiera de pasar.

Fin.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Y no se enojen, tenía pensado que acabara así y no con el amor eterno, sabemos que esos dos tienen mucho que madurar. Y Thomas Astruc nos torturará con eso por cinco temporadas. Ojala sean más rápidos a futuro. Pero bueno, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leeremos hasta la siguiente. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO!**

 _Plagg: Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!_

 **No otra vez! DX**

 _Plagg: Jajaja, lenta._


End file.
